We'll never part again
by DarkenedAngel95
Summary: Russia is in the hospital and Canada might just take his own life because his lover has seen the light...Warning there is going to be a flash back but not in the prologue...there will be lots of blood in future chapters and maybe even YAOI
1. Prologue

This is my first fan fiction story so don't kill me if it's bad. I would love it if people reviewed I will post up other chapters but I don't know when or how many…Enjoy?

*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*

"No, don't leave me. Promise me you won't leave."

"I can't make promises I might not be able to keep you know that. But I need you to promise you will never forget me and our memories together."

"I promise…..I promise Ivan." Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I climbed up onto the hospital bed with him and gave him a deep loving kiss. By then his lips were going cold as the life was fading from his limp body.

"Matvey I see an angel with a vase full of sunflowers. They are so pretty but they don't even come close to being as beautiful as you. She says that I'm going to a place with no more snow and it will be filled with as many sunflowers as I want …..I'm going to miss you…Matvey, my lov….." The machine keeping track of his heart beat goes into this continuous noise were there are no breaks.

"IVAN DON"T LEAVE ME OH GOD PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME!" The salty tears began to flow like rivers down my face. "Ivan don't leave me alone. Who will be there to keep me safe when I have a bad dream? Who will make me smile even on my worst days now? Come on tell me who because as far as I've known only you can do those things, please don't leave me."

"Excuse me but you will have to get off of the bed we need to help him." The Doctor says. That damn person didn't even have a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"NO!" The 2 nurses that walked in with the doctor had to pull me off of him. I let them peel my body off of his. As soon as I was off of Ivan I quickly moved my hand and grabbed a pen that was in the breast pocket of there scrubs and stabbed my jugular vain.


	2. Chapter 1

"You bloody wanker!" England yelled across the room at America.

"Dude England it was just a suggestion." With that England throw his tea at Alfred. These meetings are always the same…America suggest something completely stupid, England voicing his opinion on that idea, France butts in, The arguing continues for half and hour before Germany decides to get up and take control of the meeting.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP SEEING AS I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN RUN A MEETING AROUND HERE WE SHALL GET STARTED! YOU HAVE A 3 MINUTE TIME LIMIT AND NO GOING OVER THAT TIME LIMIT. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR WANT TO STATE YOUR OPINION THEN RAISE YOUR HAND!" I don't even know why he bothers to repeat himself he should just record it and then replay it when everything gets this way... which it will.

"After the meeting would you like to go out and get some pancakes Kumahichu?"

"Who are you?" The polar bears soft high pitched voice asked.

"I'm Cana… I feed you."

"Oh, then sure." The bear replied happily before falling back asleep in my lap. Today was Power Point day and Germany made a really boring power point and not only that but Britain is going to present one today as well.

"Slide 3/30. This is talking about how to improve the…"

"You have until Monday…."

"Kanada, the meeting is over, Da?"

"Huh?" I open my eyes to see a pale smiling face 3 inches from mine. "HOLY SH… MAPLE GODS!" The Russian backed away at that reaction.

"Sorry to scare you I just thought that you should wake up so you didn't get locked in here." The smile that was always plastered to Russia's face grew a little bit wider.

"Th-thank y-you." I stuttered. I began to stand up and put Kumakichi on the table so I could grab my suit case and the notes for that meeting…nothing was filled out V.V, I feel very unaccomplished. Wait a minute I was just noticed something I thought I could only dream of just happened. "You can see me?" he ignored that and walked to the door.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me, you can bring the polar bear."

"Umm... n- ow that hurt." Kumagichu bit my hand for trying to refuse Russia's offer. "I mean yes we would love to." I put my things into the suitcase and carried Kumafichu in my arms.

Russia led us to his car and opened the passenger door for me and Kumajiro. (Omg I got his name right). "Where are we going?" I asked trying to make conversation because I was beginning to feel as if this was a mistake.

"You'll see." I watched the scenery change from building after building to a huge clump of trees and then houses to just forest. I was beginning to shake because now it really seemed as if I made a mistake letting Russia take me somewhere.

"R-Russia can y-you t-tell me w-where we a-a-are going n-now?" He just shook his head and kept driving. I stayed silent and continued to watch the scenery.

"Kanada it's time to wake up." I opened my which were heavy with sleep. I looked around and saw that we were in a cleared out area in a forest…great now it I try to scream for help I won't be able to. What am I thinking Russia has never hurt me before nor has he ever threatened me. I didn't think he noticed me up until now so…I don't know.

"I thought you wanted to take me out to dinner."

"I am, well actually it is a picnic but still its dinner and I took you here, right?" Russia's all too famous smile faltered a little bit but I pretended not to notice.

"Yes."

"What is your real name Kanada?"

"My human name?" Russia nodded "It's Matthew." Russia seemed to smile a little bit bigger.

"Matvey? I like that name it suits you. My name is Ivan." Russia… I mean Ivan seemed really unsure. For the first time since I knew him Ivan seemed unsure. I mean I only heard some stories and at the meetings he was so quiet but he was never like this.

"Are you ok I-Ivan you seem a little off?"

"I am fine no need to worry about me." For a while we sat in silence while we ate. Ivan apparently knew I liked pancakes so he packed some with lots of maple syrup. For him he packed a steak and then for Kuma….. (Yea I think I will just call him Kuma because I seem to remember that much.) He packed a fish. We ate in silence and out of the corner of my eye I saw Russia take off his gloves and then move closer to me.

"Ru...Ivan what are you doing?"

"Just moving closer to you the night is getting colder, Da?" I nodded in agreement and he moved even closer.

"Thank you for the pancakes Ivan but I think Kuma and I should be heading home."

"Da, we should head home."

"What?"

"You are going home with me."

"No than…" Russia put his index finger to my lips to silence me.

"We are closer to my home than we are to yours and we could car pool to the next meeting."

"The next meeting isn't for two days and I don't have any clothes at you house."

"That's ok I can let you borrow some of my clothes…err…. Maybe Lithuania would let you borrow his ^^."

"Ivan I don't think that that is such a good idea." After I said that Russia moved away and I regretted saying that and I expected to see a death glare from him but that isn't what I saw at all. When I looked at him I thought I was looking at a kicked puppy. Russia's violet eyes were so sad looking and he began to pout. "I guess I will stay with you for at least a day."

I almost even regretted saying that because he acted like a toddler on Christmas getting a shiny new bike...or in Russia's case a gallon of Vodka.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Russia's house it was really cold but really warm also. Cold because there was no affection anywhere to be found but warm because the heat was on.

"Let me show you to the guest bedroom." Ivan was being really polite when just moments ago he was jumping for joy.

"Where are Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia?"

"Latvia is at Sea land's house with Sweden and Finland, Lithuania is keeping Belarus away from me, and Estonia is at a meeting with England, there bosses are speaking about some trade thing."

"Oh ok." For some reason I was disappointed that they were gone. I really shouldn't think that because Russia is being very nice and hasn't done anything to hurt me.

"Here we are you bedroom is right next to mine so if you need anything…"

"Wow this is amazing thank you Ru…Ivan!" The bed was king sized with a plain green comforter with a single sunflower on it. I found it cute that is had matching sheets and pillows. Next to the bed was a huge window and it showed the mountains that separated Finland and Russia. I could see the white peaks but the rest of the mountains were gray and the ground had many different shades of green, each shade was bright and comforting. The room in general looked like a picture of a sunflower field.

"It makes me happy to come into this room."

"Why don't you sleep in here?"

"Because I don't deserve the happiness this place gives me."

"Don't say that, everyone deserves happiness no matter what."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes I mean it. You deserve to be happy, alright?"

"Thank you."

"No thanks necessary."

"Still thank you because you make me happy."

"You're welcome?" I just shrugged and walked to the bed. "Could you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Da." Ivan grabbed my hand and showed me to the restroom. While he was holding my hand a blush began to creep upon my cheek. His hand was so warm and I liked being noticed even if it was by the largest and scariest nation. Scratch that, not the scariest nation because he truly isn't that scary maybe a little confusing but not scary. Plus Ivan is really cute especially when he's happy.

"DO you have anything that I could wear for pajamas, I'm going to take a shower, if that is all right, and I don't have any clothes here."

"Of coarse I'll go get you something and you can start taking a shower, Da?" As soon as Russia left the room I turned on the water and began to strip. I looked in the mirror and saw the scars on my chest. Only a selective few of them were battle scars. I traced my finger over the scar above my heart. I remember this on clearly it was the first night I tried to kill myself.

_"Why does no one ever notice me? Why can't they see that I exist? They probably wouldn't even notice if I died." I placed the6in blade right over my heart ready to end it. Centimeter after centimeter I pushed the knife in. The father it went in the more it hurt and the more I just wanted to become numb. The blood was pushing itself out of the open wound dripping down my bare chest. It looked like semi-congealed Jell-o running down my chest. Just before I was about to puncture my heart I heard a knocking on my window. Being the nice person I am, I pulled out the knife which hurt like hell and covered the wound with a gauze pad and put a shirt back on, and went to go see who it was. When I looked out the window I saw a polar bear cub. I opened up the window and took him in. _

What ever god was trying to keep me alive it worked because Kuma is my best friend. I chuckled at the memory even though it's nothing I should laugh at. I climbed into the shower and thought about my other scars. Something good came out of everyone of them. Each scar I have I was noticed in the end but with Russia I don't need a scar to be noticed. I begin to smile, truly smile. It's not that fake smile I put on everyday that no one seems to notice but I actually smiled so brightly it reached my eyes.

_Knock knock knock_. I heard Russia's paw hitting the door and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Come in." I say hiding behind the curtain but poking out my head to see him. "Thank you Ivan this means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Matvey." After a couple minutes I didn't hear the Russian leave so I peeked behind the curtain again to find him taking off his clothes. I just watch the show not wanting him to stop because this was a beautiful sight but also wanting to know what he was doing. When he got his boxers off I almost fainted because he was so big.

"So everything is bigger in Russia." I thought to myself.

"My Matvey like what he sees, Da?"

"Yes…I mean no…I mean… What are you doing?" I finally manage as he gets into the shower with me.

"I'm going to take a shower with you, Da?" there was no trying to stop him because he was going to get what he wanted anyway. If I say no I will feel as if I just kicked a puppy and I will say yes because I would feel really bad, so why not just skip the first step and say yes. Anyway his body was amazing, not too many muscles but just enough to be toned.

"Sure, but I was just about to get out."

"It's ok; you'll stay with me won't you?" How is it that Russia can look like a little kid when he is so big and strong?

"Yea, I'll stay with you." The atmosphere in the room seemed to brighten a little bit. Without warning Ivan pressed his body right up against mine and I jumped but not enough to notice….or so I thought.

"Why did you jump Matvey I was just grabbing the soap?"

"I-It was n-nothing." A blush grew across my face without my permission and this seemed to encourage him and he pressed his body closer to me making it seem that the soap was farther out of reach than what it truly was. I grabbed the soap and handed it to him quickly because I could feel myself getting warm down there. He began to pout but I looked away and continued to wash myself.

"Matvey do you think you could wash my back I can't seem to reach it all." He giggled and handed me a wash cloth and the soap. I began to scrub his back gently but not to gently because I wanted to get all the dead skin off. Wow don't I sound motherly?

While I was scrubbing his back he turned and faced me. As soon as I noticed that we were facing each other I turned around because I was embarrassed about my size which was extra small compared to him. He turned me back around and hugged me.

"I-Ivan w-what are you d-doing?"

"I'm giving you a hug. That is how one shows affection to someone else, right?"

"Yeah b-but we are both friends."

"Don't you want to be more than friends Matvey? I've liked you for a very long time but I didn't know how to show my affection and now that I have you don't like it."

"It's not that I don't want to be more than friends it's just that we hardly know each other."

"So, if you knew more about me than you would be my boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah." I nod into his shoulder and then he breaks the hug and I inwardly pout.

"I love Vodka and sunflowers. I have terrible mood swings and I can't stop thinking about you because you are so cute and when you are happy I am. I am the largest nation and I really hate America. The snow makes me feel cold and lonely. Every night I have nightmares about killing myself which leads to me drinking. I enjoy summer nights because they are warm and give me hope that sunflowers will one day grow in my back yard for me to view everyday. I also hate the winter because it takes away that hope. I also..."

"It's ok Russia; you didn't need to list everything off like that."

"Please don't call me Russia it makes me feel, immoral and nasty. All the things that Russia has done I'm not proud of but Ivan is just human and can only make simple human mistakes."

"Ok Ivan." For the first time ever I saw his eyes smile, not just his face but his eyes. I hugged him this time and almost knocked him over. Some how I forgot that we were both completely naked and then I heard him giggle.

"What?"

"Matvey is very _excited_ about our new relationship." I look down and quickly covered up and turned away, a blush so red I looked like a tomato. "No need to do that I think you body is very beautiful." He turned me back towards him and moved my hands away. With the blush still in place I allowed him to do so but when he put his hand around my member everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in the sunflower room with someone lying right next to me. I looked and saw that it was Ivan. I sighed a little bit and then everything came back to me all at once. I looked down and saw that I was still completely naked and then I looked over at Ivan and saw that he too was in the nude. What happened after I blacked out? Did he? No he couldn't have that would be so unfair.

"Доброе утро Kanada."

"Good morning Ivan, what exactly happened when I passed out in the shower?"

"You fell before I could catch you. When I picked you off I carried you to the room so I could dry you off and put you to bed.

"Oh, well thank you Russia." He gave me a look saying that he didn't like me calling him that.

"Matvey, what we said in the shower did you really mean it? Would you really go out with me?"

"Of coarse Ivan, I would never lie about something like that."

"Well it's just that when I tried to open up to other before they took advantage of me."

"Is that why you keep to yourself? Is that why you always have Vodka near you? So that if you keep to yourself no one will be able to hurt you and if someone does hurt you, you drink Vodka to numb yourself. And if that's true is that why the Baltic nations are scared of you because you get angry when you drink?"

"Da, not only that. I drink the Vodka because of my nightmares that I have every night. The nightmares of what Russia has done without my permission and I, Ivan feel as if I have betrayed myself."

"It's ok Ivan." I go over to comfort him. "I can honestly say I know how you feel."

"How does my Matvey know my pain?"

"I'm never noticed and when I am it's only because there is something someone needs me to do. I feel like that doll that everyone has but they don't play with unless they absolutely have to and it hurts because even then the doll is hardly played with." I say fighting the tears that are making there way to my eyes.

"Aw Matvey don't cry. I'm sorry if I would have known you felt that way I would have talked to you sooner to save you from those scares you caused yourself."

"My scars….. You knew they were self inflicted?"

"At first I thought they were just battle scars until I heard your story. The battle scars are the smallest aren't they?"

"Yes they are." Regrettably a tear streams down my face. Warm hands cup my face as his thumb wipes the tear away. Our eyes meet and he kisses me gently on the lips.

"I love you Matvey and I don't want anything to ever happen to you again self inflicted or not, I won't allow it."

"I love you too Ivan and I don't want you to feel like you need to keep to yourself anymore. That also means you can't have any alcoholic drinks to numb yourself either." We smiled at each other as he leaned down for another kiss. This time the kiss deepened and I/ we finally felt whole again.

*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*

Yea for short depressive chapter ^.^ I don't know when but soon Ivan and Matthew will do the boom boom pow. I want you all to think back to the prologue. Now that you thought back to it I forgot to say that I made myself cry writing it. It was that depressive to me.

Please don't be afraid to review I can take constructive criticism


	5. Chapter 4

"IVAN WHAT IS THIS MESS?" I point angrily at a cupboard.

He looks in the cupboard and says "Nothing."

"NOTHING? You call that nothing? That is not _nothing_ that is nasty things that kill you faster. I will not allow them in the house no matter what you say." Ivan just chuckled at me. "What's so funny?" I almost scream

"Nothing it's just that you sound like a wife nagging at her husband. It's funny, Da?"

"I suppose it is…Hey, what are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything I was just stating the fact that you are acting like a woman. Which is really cute and it makes me just want to hug you too keep you safe and warm." That made me blush a little and I forgot that I was angry at him for a moment. When Ivan reached for the items in the cupboard I flipped.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to dispose of the things that make Matvey sad." I didn't reply, I knew words weren't needed all I needed to do was walk up to him. "Matvey…" Without further words from Ivan I gave him a hug and cried into his big strong chest, which did in fact make me feel safe and warm. He didn't say anything he just held me there until I broke the embrace.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….I mean…I- I just can't keep myself together right now." With that I ran off into the Sunflower room crying like a baby. After a couple of hours I heard Ivan ascend the stairs.

"Matvey, come with me please. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where would we be going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Alright I'll get ready." Even though I was still depressed I figured it would be good to go out and maybe take my mind off of it. I put on my clothes from the other day and headed to the kitchen where I knew Ivan would be. "I'm ready." I said with a sad tone in my vice.

"Is my Matvey still upset? We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I'll be alright." He nodded and then led us to his car. He was driving for quite some time and then I began to recognize things. He was taking me home. "Ivan, why are you taking me home?" My voice cracked a little bit thinking that he was going to ditch me.

"Don't worry Matvey I'm taking you home so you can get a couple changes of clothes and Kumajiro's bed so he doesn't have to sleep on the floor anymore."

"Oh Kuma I forgot about him. Did he get fed? Where did he sleep? Is he alright? Do you have any food out for him? If you don't have any food out for him he will tare apart your kitchen…."

"It's alright." Russia said cutting me off, "I have enough food out for him to eat and last night he slept in my room." I sighed in relief. The only thing that bugs me is that I never forget about him. Normally Kuma is on my mind 24/7 mainly because he is normally the only one to notice me and because he has been my companion for years.

When we got to my house I invited Ivan inside to look around while I was packing some clothes. I know I don't want to go home after the meeting Monday so I made sure I packed another weeks' worth of clothes and grabbed Kuma's bed off of the floor. After I changed my clothes I walked into my kitchen I saw Ivan looking at the knife I used to try and kill myself multiple times. Did he know that it was the knife that almost punctured my heart? Did he know that, that knife was the very same one that I used to cut my wrists (down the street)? Did he know that it was my favorite knife and I would never part from it because it was full of so many memories, even if they were bad ones? No, he wouldn't be able to know there are no signs of it being anything other than a regular kitchen knife.

"Are you ready Matvey?" I jumped a little bit; I didn't expect to hear his voice.

"Yeah, I'm ready let's go."

"Matvey," he called my name with a loving tone.

"Yes Ivan."

"Don't ever use this knife again for anything other than cutting steak." I just froze for a minute. How did he know? Did I tell him? "Come on we are going to be late." I followed like an obedient dog to catch up with him.

*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*

Just so everyone knows this is Saturday evening in the story. I apologize for my short chapters. I also apologize for not having much of anything going on but that might change in the next chapter. Thank you everyone who has been reading this I appreciate it.

Love, DarkenedAngel95


	6. Chapter 5

"Where are you Ivan?" I called out Russia's name multiple times and there was no reply. I searched everywhere in my house except the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen Ivan was there. "Ivan there you are. Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" He still didn't reply. "Answer me, please Ivan answer me. Why are you ignoring me?" I begin to cry. "GOD DAMN IT NOTCIE ME!" there was still no reply. "Why won't you notice me? Why doesn't anyone know I exist? Please someone notice me." I fall to the floor bawling and Ivan stands up. "Ivan?" But he just ignores me and walks right past me to all the other countries that have gathered into my house.

"_You need to cut yourself to be noticed. You need to commit suicide to be noticed. Remember that's the only way you can be remembered."_

"Who are you? Why are you telling me this?"

_"Because it's the truth. Remember that mark above your heart? You had to self inflict that to gain someone who would notice you."_

_ "_I promised Ivan that I wouldn't do it again." I felt fresh tears well up in my eyes.

_"He doesn't care anymore. As you can see he is happy over there with everyone else who doesn't notice you. Not even your own fathers and brother notice you. Come on injure yourself so people will care."_ I slowly stand with tears still streaming down my face. I wondered what would happen. Would they really notice me this time? What if this was the last time they would ever care? Would Ivan still be there even though I'm going to break my promise? Why did he leave me? Why do I need to be painted in blood for other to notice me? Why do I need to be masochistic to be noticed? With all those questions in mind my tears began to grow bigger and it seemed as if my eye were replaced with waterfalls.

Through blurry eyes I grab my favorite knife. The only friend that cares about me no matter what I do. I bring the sliver object to my arm and look around. "No one notices me yet." I say in my head. I begin to cut my wrist. Across the street I go and no one sees me. Then I begin to cut deep. This time I cut down the street. My blood gushing out with each heart beat. Still no one sees me. I re-open old scars and no one sees me. What wrong with me? Am I really that pathetic that no one even cares to notice me? I start to feel woozy at the blood loss. I look at Ivan, Alfred, Francis, and Arthur. None of them were looking at me nor were they looking my way. I fall to the floor because I can no longer keep my balance.

I crawled to where everyone stood, a blood trail following me. My blood that was a dark thick red is now becoming thinner and thinner. It now looked like an orange marker was dipped in water. The rusty copper smell and taste filled the air and still no one noticed. "I love you Russia." I could feel my body going limp and growing colder. Just before I closed my eyes Ivan looked at me and tears started to stream down his face. "I'm sorry Matvey." He whispered and before I could give a weak smile I went into total darkness and I felt as if I was falling.

My leg twitched and I jolted awake. I began to cry when I realized it was all a dream. It was so real; I could feel the blade against my skin and the blood flow from my body. I could feel my body grow cold and limp and it just felt so real.

"Is Matvey ok?" I nodded with tears in my eyes.

"It was just a bad dream."

"That was not just a 'bad dream' it was something more."

"I'll tell you when we get home." He didn't say anything more. After a few minutes of silence I started to talk. "Don't ever forget me."

"I would never forget you Matvey. Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"In my dream you forgot about me and I had to die and say your country name for you to even look at me."

"That would never happen."

"Promise?"

"I promise I will never forget you." I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. A blush crept upon both of our faces. A few seconds later he pulls us into a parking lot and we start to get out. It didn't take me long to realize where we were at.

*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*

YAY two chapters uploaded in one day. My inspiration is back, will it last? I don't know read to find out. Oooooh please review peoples I would like to know what you think about the story. And I still apologize about the short chapters.

Love, DarkenedAngel95


	7. Chapter 6

Just before we opened the doors Ivan grabbed my hand. The karaoke bar looked like any other; the tables were around the stage and the bartender in the middle against a wall. Ivan led me to a table for two and ordered to waters. I was listening to the drunken people up there. Not all of them sounded good but others should have been famous singers. When I went to talk to Ivan he was gone. I wasn't too worried because he could have been in the bathroom. When I looked up at the stage I saw that Ivan was on there.

I stood about o walk to the stage to ask what he was doing but then he began to speak. "This song is for my Matvey, I hope you like it. _The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew we'd spend this life side by side I still felt the same when you were so far away I swear you would always be mine."_ As Ivan sang one of my favorite songs, forever love, by Reba McEntire my heart began to swell full of love and happiness. And the fact that he altered the lyrics to fit us made me feel even more important and loved.

When he finished the song I ran up to the stage to give him a big kiss on the lips. Our kiss was passionate, brief but passionate. "No one has ever done that for me and your voice was so beautiful."

"Thank you Matvey." Shortly after that we went home.

When we got home (Russia's house) I grabbed my bags and Kuma's bed and took them upstairs. When I got to the room I saw Kuma sleeping on the floor covered in sheets cuddling a fish. "Kuma I brought your bed."

"Who are you?" normally that would bother me but this time it didn't.

"I'm Canada the one that normally feeds you and took you in when you were only 6 months."

"Oh thank you." I put the bed on the floor next to mine and he lazily crawled his way into it. I smiled watching the sleepy bear.

"Matvey, could you come down here please?"

"Yea, I'll be down in a second." I change into my Pajamas and then make my way down stairs. "Ivan where are you?"

"In here." I heard his voice come from the living room. When I reached the living room I saw that the fire place was going and Russia was sitting on his couch that seemed to me to be strategically placed in front of the fire place. I walk over to the couch and sit right next to Ivan and cuddle right next to him. "I see Matvey has found his way around my house already."

"Well of coarse, silly." A small giggle escaped my lips.

"Matvey is comfortable, Da?" I nod into his side and take in his scent. It didn't smell as much like Vodka but he did smell like sunflowers.

Ivan pushed me up into a sitting position and started to kiss me before I could say anything. Out kiss was full of fiery passion; he slid his tongue against my lips asking permission. I didn't deny his request in fact I was all too happy to oblige. Our tongues fought for dominance and Ivan won, as expected. Ivan's tongue explored the crevices in my mouth trying to map them out in his head. God I loved this, his body was so warm, his roaming hands brought my skin to life with shivers and goose bumps. His tongue was so slippery and talented making my mind wonder to dirty things.

Ivan broke our heated kiss making me whimper at the fact he was gone and I felt empty. "One or Two?"

"What?"

"Choose either one or two."

"Two; what does that have to do with right now?"

"You'll see." He said seductively and winked. He leaned back in and continued to kiss me and then his wondering hands found there way to the bottom of my shirt to pull it off. It broke the kiss yet again but that was ok with me because I then too removed Ivan's shirt. Ivan changed position so that his back was against the couch and I was straddling him. I locked my hands in to his hair to deepen the kiss while I was grinding against him. We both moaned at the growing warmth in our pants. He dug his nails slightly into my back making me arch a little. Laying me down on the couch he kissed my cheek then making his way from there to my ear to nibble on the lobe. I squirmed at the foreign feeling but Ivan continued making small noises escape my throat.

*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*

Yea 3 chapters in one night new record for me ^.^*happy dance* ooooh yea the Sexiness MIGHT continue next chapter I cant decide if it will be another close call or not. I like teasing the fan girls and boys though so maybe. Oh I know if I get at least 13 reviews I'll be nice and the sex will continue… Deal?

Love, DarkenedAngel95


	8. Chapter 7

*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*

So my little threat didn't work out as much as I wanted it to but that's ok I could never be mean enough to stop it right there…or could I? Well I've wanted to write this for a while and to just stop before things got good would be absolutely rude so I decided against it.

*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*

His hands traveled down to my pants where he undid them and stripped them off exposing my pale bare legs. I heard a small gig escape his lips "What?"

"Matvey shaves his legs."

"Yeah because the hair is all prickly and I think it's gross." He just continued to smile and removed my underwear. The coldish air mixed with the warmish air made me shiver. I looked up into my lover's eyes and they looked as if he was eating me up with his eyes. I leaned up and started to kiss him again so that he could see that I _needed_ action.

Ivan laid me back down and let his mouth wonder down my neck leaving pale pink love bites and trails of saliva down to my nipples. His left hand rolled the erect bud between his fingers making me squirm just a little bit but when he used his tongue and teeth on my other nipple small squeaks came out. Every second of him doing this to me I became more and more erect in the nether regions. He started to make his way down my chest to my slightly ticklish tummy. Each kiss he planted upon my stomach was feather light and gently making more goose bumps appear upon my body.

When he finally reached the destination Ivan completely avoided it and instead went to kiss my inner thigh. I whimpered and pouted but he wouldn't give in. "What…. Mmmhh…. exactly was num…mmmhh... ber two?" he silenced me with a longer kiss while his hands roamed my crotch area completely avoiding the area that needs attention desperately. When he went back down to my crotch he let his hand cup my balls and start playing with them and rolling them in his hand.

"*Gasp*"

"The noises you make as so cute Matvey. You are such a Meelashka (Cutie) Matvey." I didn't exactly get what he said but I think it was something along the lines of cutie.

Ivan had his other hand go up and down my shaft at a slow pace while small noises still escaped my mouth against my will. While I was gasping in pleasure Russia stuck his fingers in my mouth telling me to coat them well so that I could be _prepared_ correctly. I enthusiastically coated all three fingers in enough saliva for a whole country (no pun intended). While I was sucking on his fingers he put both of my legs on his shoulders and _**finally**_ dove in.

I threw my head back at the new sensation. It felt so good, his mouth on my throbbing cock. His mouth was hot and skilled making me cum into his mouth. "I-Ivan I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't need to be Matvey you taste really good." Then he took his fingers out of my mouth and put them near my entrance. The first finger went in and I twitched a little bit; it was painful but it wasn't comfortable either. I felt his finger move around inside for a little while and then he added a second finger. I winced at the feeling of being stretched. I could feel his fingers scissor inside of me. Ivan curled his fingers a little bit and my whole body twitched as I made a small noise. Then he added the third finger making me draw in a short breath of pain. His fingers moved in and out as he curled them and kept hitting the place that made me see stars. "Matvey you are ready." I just nodded and waited for him to enter me for real. Ivan positioned himself at my entrance "One or two?"

"One."

"Ok." I saw a small flash of sympathy cross his face before he shoved himself in.

"OH MY GOD!" my voice cracked, "You are so big….. It hurts Ivan."

"I know, I know but it will feel better in a little bit." He leans down and licks the tears away that fell from my eyes and then kisses me. A few minutes later we stop and he nods at me and I return the nod. Slowly at first he moves in and out trying to get me used to the feeling and then he starts going faster at different angles like he was looking for something.

"Right there!" I yell, "That's the spot from earlier." Keeping that angle he goes faster and faster. Through my moans and groans I could hear his baritone low moans. I van grabs my weeping member and starts stroking it at the same pace he was going. "I'm gonna…."

"Together..." he barley makes out before his bass clef voice went into a low but really loud moan. Not to long later we both see stars and rainbows clouding our visions as we came together. Ivan rode the rest of his out before he collapsed next to me. "Matvey I really love you."

"I love you too Ivan I really do." We both smile at each other. "Good night Ivan."

"Not quite yet Matvey, I need to put out a fire before we go to bed, Da." When Ivan put out the fire I saw that the sun was rising through a window….shit we stayed up late, oh well.

*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*

So what does everyone think? You need to Review please because if you don't I will be…..I'll be sad and me being sad is Depressing. NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON but not anymore right now because it is Saturday 1:38 in the morning and I have Homecoming to go to in the evening ^.^

Love DarkenedAngel95


	9. Chapter 8

When I awoke the sun had completely risen and Kuma sat at my feet.

"Canada? Could you get me something to eat?" I looked groggily next to me and saw that Ivan wasn't there and then the words Kuma said hit me.

"You got my name right Kuma." I rolled off the couch onto the floor. When I got up I headed immediately to the kitchen and went to get Kuma something to eat. In my excitement for one going all the way with Ivan and two Kuma remembering me I didn't realize the pain in my backside until I sat down in the chair. "Ow" I mentally said to myself then got up to look for Russia. "Ivan are you here?"

"No he's not he went out for a little bit," said Kuma in his cute voice.

"Ok, thank you Kuma." There was a knock on the door and then it opened.

"I'm coming in Mr. Russia," said a small voice that I couldn't put a name to. The door opened all the way and Latvia walked in and Sea land was right behind him. When Latvia saw me he covered Sea-kun's eyes and looked away with a blush on his face. At first I was confused and then I suddenly realized I didn't have any clothes on. I bet you if I looked into a mirror my face would be redder than Romano's face when he was angry. What a time to actually be visible to people I thought to myself and I quickly ran into the living room and grabbed my pants and underwear and put them on. Putting on my pants I saw that there was cum on my stomach. I went to look for my shirt to put it on but I couldn't find it. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! What do I do? I grabbed a hold of the blanket and wiped my chest to clean it off. When I was somewhat presentable I went back into the kitchen where I saw Latvia and Sea-kun petting Kuma.

"I'm…a….I is sorry….I didn't…uhh… realize that uhh….."

"It's ok I understand. Is Russia here?"

"No he isn't he went out."

"Do you know when he will be back?"

"No I woke up and he was gone so I don't know anything other than the fact that he left."

"Oh. Ok."

"There is something different about you Latvia. What is it?"

"There is nothing different about me."

"He's not shaking." I heard Sea land say as he continued to pet Kuma. "He never shakes when Russia isn't around. I guess it's because he feels that he won't get in trouble, seeing as my dear Latvia has diarrhea of the mouth and says things that get him in trouble."

"Oh that makes sense but I don't see what's so scary about I...I mean Russia." They both gave me a look like I was completely insane. "What? He's so kind and generous, he notices me, when he gives me hugs I feel safe and warm, he is honest and caring, and I could go on with all the wonderful things about him." They both look at each other and laugh.

"You must be talking about a different Russia because he is none of those things. He drinks and is abusive." Latvia shivered

"He talks filth and beats the Baltic States." Sea land adds.

"He recently quit drugs and now his mood swings are so out of whack that he used me and Estonia as target practice with spoons."

"He tried to drown Lithuania in the river." As there voices droned on about what Russia did my heart began to tear. Wait when he brought me here he said that Russia did terrible things but Ivan didn't. Ivan was kind and like a human, it was Russia who was the Devil. Russia did those awful things because he was alone and didn't know how to love. Ivan wanted to love and be loved. Ivan wakes up from terrible nightmares of things that Russia did. Russia was a demon who had Ivan's life.

"Are you ok?" I didn't notice the tears starting to stream down my face until Latvia pointed it out.

"Yea I'm fine, it's just that I person I know wouldn't do that it's ok though." They both became silent and tried to comfort me when Ivan walked through the front door. Immediately I felt Latvia shake and Sea-kun disappeared behind Latvia.

"Why is Matvey crying?"

"He… uh… he," Latvia stuttered.

"I stubbed my toe on the table leg and it really hurt."

"Oh I'm sorry Matvey." Ivan walked up to me put the grocery bags he had in his hands down and gave me a hug. I snuggled deeply into his chest and then I realized we had an audience. I could feel there gawking eyes on my back. I tuned around and saw there faces; still gawking Latvia walked up to us.

"Umm… Mr. Russia." I felt Ivan tense up as his country name was said. "I wanted to tell you what Lithuania told me."

"And what did he say Raivis?" Latvia shaking increased.

"He said…he said… That he couldn't keep Belarus at bay anymore and that they were coming back in a few minutes. As if by saying her name Belarus entered the room. This time even Sea land was shaking furiously.

"Big Brother I've missed you." She looks right at me and gives me the dirtiest look ever. "Who is he?" Her eyes traveled up and down me like she was examining prey and when her deep purple eyes met mine I tried not to let the shiver run down my spine.

"His name is Canada and he is my boyfriend." I tried to suppress a blush and a smile and then before I knew it she was coming at me with a knife drawn. I was thrown across the floor. Raivis and Sea land came running after me to see if I was ok. I nodded when they asked and watched Belarus and Ivan fight. No the way he was fighting it wasn't Ivan that was Russia. That may be confusing but it's the truth. The brute force and swift dodges were nothing like if it was Ivan fighting. If Ivan were fighting he would dodge everything and not fight back. I don't know how I knew that but I did and I could tell it was the truth. Belarus was dodging every hit and trying to cut Russia with her signature knifes. He also was avoiding every attack.

When she went to slice his knees he jumped back a little bit to avoid the blade and then slammed his hands into her back making her crumple to the floor. I tried to walk up to them but Russia looked at me and warmed me away with a glare. I have never seen such blood lust and anger in his eyes. Then she got up again and again ran at me with a knife in her hands but this time it was Raivis' turn to do something. Just before she got to me he stuck his foot out making her trip. Her knifes then flew out of her hands and landed at my feet. I quickly kick them behind me and Sea land then picked them up and threw them into the trash. Before she could get up Russia grabbed her by the neck of her clothes and threw her against the wall. We all heard the smack and the breakage of some bones when she hit the wall. Russia grabbed her again and was about to throw her again but then I started to walk towards them.

"Matvey don't come any closer she will kill you." I stopped and looked him dead in the eye.

"I don't care it doesn't mean that you can kill her. This isn't you Ivan, you are kinder than this. The Ivan I have grown to know and love would have never done this. Protect me yes but not kill brutally."

"But… Matvey if I don't she will keep coming after you and if you died I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Ivan she is out cold I don't think she will come after me for a while so put her down…GENTLY."

"Can we at least tie her up or something?" I nodded and he put her down. Latvia grabbed the rope put of the kitchen drawer and gave it to Ivan. He bound her hands behind her back and tied her legs together. Then he frisked her to make sure there were no more knifes on her. After that was done and I washed her face Ivan put her on the couch. Latvia pulled me to the side when Ivan wasn't looking.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?"

"He is acting so different if it was anyone else to tell him that he would have killed her and then killed them too."

"I didn't do it though I asked him to stop and by his own choice he stopped."

"But if you weren't here he would have killed her. I also noticed that he doesn't have any Vodka or alcohol in general."

"Yeah, that's because he threw them out."

"He threw them out? You know what….. What's your name?"

"My name is Canada; I'm a country along with you and Ivan."

"Really? I have never seen you before."

"Yeah," I said a little annoyed.

"Anyway I think you are a good influence on him. You should watch your back though because Belarus will kill you. She has it in her crazy little head of hers that she and Russia belong together even though they are siblings. That and when you and I are around him I don't shake as bad I mean look at me." I saw that he was standing still and not even a slight twitch was noticeable. "You guys are good for each other he will protect you from everyone and you will protect him from himself. Not that you need protecting because you are strong... right? Well of coarse you are strong because you are a country and because you are a country that means you have been through wars and won them and no one has successfully taken control of you. Or if they have then you earned independence. But what I mean is that he could keep you from Belarus and you could keep him from killing us. Not that he would and….."

"Latvia, you can stop babbling."

"O-Ok."

*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*

Long time no post. Well I'm finally updating more of the story and I think this is the longest chapter that I have written. Ok so something you might not find important but today I was on youtube and got bored listened to some Blood on The Dance Floor then I looked up Jeffery Star (both of the bands are amazing) and then I saw some Chris crockery things and I decided to watch them. Well this is my first time watching the leave Brittney alone thing and I was like ok he has a point. Then I watched other videos by him and I thought OMG I LOVE HIM. If you don't like him I don't care but I love this guy because he is so out there and is true to himself. I would like to say he has an amazing voice and his videos are amazing ^.^ none of this is relevant to the story but I just had to say that during the like 2 hours it took me to do this 1 ½ hrs I was watching Chris Crocker I will now subscribe to him to get new videos and maybe even get the chance to talk to this wonderful man/woman who has proven me right on things. Next chapter coming up soon….I hope.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry it's has been so long but I have hardly been on the computer, I'm sorry my darlings hopefully this update will make you forgive me.

*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*

"I love you Ivan." My lips curl into a smile as I look up into his large violet orbs. He just looks down at me and gives me a quizzical look. "Didn't you hear me?" but there was still no response.

"Of coarse he didn't hear you." A thick accented female voice commented. I turned around to see who it was but no one was there.

"Who's there?"

"Oh the PATHETIC Kanada can't tell who it is. No one can see you, no one ever cares, when we see you it's only to USE you." The voice surrounds me tauntingly. A knife slides across the floor towards me. "Go ahead use it I know you want to." A dark figure begins to circle around me but I still can't tell who it is. "No one cares if you disappear, I know I won't, Amerika won't, nor will England, Latvia, Estonia, Sveden, France, not even your OWN people would care. So go ahead." I looked down at the knife and pushed it away.

"Ivan made me promise not to." She picks up the knife and turns towards me.

"BIG BROTHER DOESN'T LOVE YOU HE LOVES ME!" She dashes into view and I see that it's Belarus. She tried to cut me with the knife but I avoid it.

"Please don't do this; you can still be his sister."

"Big brother is suppose to MARRY ME. YOU ARE IN MY WAY, SO IF YOU WON'T KILL YOUR SELF I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" The crazy woman charges at me and knocks me to my feet. "DIE YOU INTERFEARING FOOL!" She starts to stab at me but I grab her wrist before she strikes me. I try to roll us over so I'm on top but she is too powerful and I am left pinned to the spot. She pulls the knife back and punches me in the face. Before I can react to her next move she puts her knees on my arms. I begin to try and worm my way free but I was unable to. Belarus begins to giggle hysterically and raises the knife, "Goodnight Kanda, no one will miss you." As she began she bring the knife down I looked over at Ivan and screamed for help. The sharp, shiny object sliced my skin over and over again. The blood pooled on the floor and I screamed for Ivan over and over again. It looked like he was struggling to come and get me but he was tied down with tow chains.

"MATVEY! WAKE UP MATVEY!" I opened my eyes slowly. Once they are open I blink furiously to get rid of the fog like coating over my vision. I go to sit up but then my lips were met with Ivan's. I sat there shocked for a second and then backed away really fast. "What's wrong Matvey?"

"I have morning breath." I mumbled and then leaped out of bed.

"Is Matvey still worried about Belarus?"

"Da…I mean yes." Ivan just giggled at my use of Russian

"Is that why you had a bad dream?"

"Yea," I think back to the dream and shiver, "yea I think that's why." Ivan walks up behind me and wraps his large arms around my waist and puts his face in my hair.

"I won't let her hurt you, EVER, and I will always love you, in life and death." Ivan kisses the top of my head and I smile, "Now get ready Matvey we are going out again today ^.^"

*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*

Short chapter maybe, is it a chapter update? Yes! Anyways I just might add another chapter today you may never know…. But I do promise chapter 10 will be longer and someone special will be there that you haven't seen since chapter 1 dun dun dun…. Review please….I LOVE YOU DEARIES


	11. Chapter 10

After I finished getting ready and left Kuma in Latvia and Sea land's care Ivan lead me down to the garage and opened up the passenger door (which opened up towards that ceiling) to a car I've never seen before. It was orange and its angles were smooth. Its headlights looked like eyes that could peer into your soul, all in all car freaks would love this.

"What do you call this?"

"Well it's called MaRussia."

"I like it." I get in and wait for the Russian to get in and drive so I can feel how smooth the car drives. When we get to the world market Ivan parks the car and quickly gets out so he can open the door for me. "You know you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, you are my date. Plus I feel like it." I swooned a little bit at his words, sure they didn't sound too romantic but they were. As Ivan's paw grasped my mitten a warm blush grew on my face. "Aw Matvey looks so adorable when he is blushing." And as if by magic my blush increased and I felt tomato red.

"AMERICA DON"T YOU DARE GO OVER THERE! YOU DAMN WANKER! AMERICA!" England's voice echoed through the crowd.

"Uh oh I think my brother has caught us." I whisper quietly.

"Da, What a nuisance." He sighed

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY BROTHER YOU DAMN COMMIE?"

"Stupid American, I'm not communist anymore."

"DON'T LET HIM TRICK YOU MATTIE, HE'S TELLING YOU LIES!"

"Would you please lower your voice people are starting to stare." I say

"Fine but he's going to invade you."

"Already did." The Russian mumbles.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU DAMN COMMIE BASTARD?"

"I'm not communist anymore and would you please quiet down."

"Finally I caught up to you." An out of breath England rushes up behind America, "Would you please leave them alone."

"Why, I want to protect my bro."

"If you don't leave them alone I won't do the," England leans into America's ear "with my…..and put my…..and let you…where the…with the whip…and your…..goes up …with the…..and we….with the whipped cream and cherries." And as England was saying the whole thing you could gradually see America's face grow red with embarrassment and excitement. Britain just looks away before anyone could see his face.

"Well see ya later dudes. And be careful Mattie." With that America skips away happier than a school girl.

"Thank you England" I say.

"You're welcome kid and do be careful. Not with who you chose to be with but what you do." With that he winked and let us be.

"That was interesting."

"As long as we don't bump into Papa I'm fine." But I cursed myself once those words were out because France was coming this way.

"Mon fils chéri."

"I'm not your darling boy."

"Oh why do you hurt your Papa's feeling this way? So Russia is the one you have set your eyes on. Quite a catch but I would have gone for someone less scary, but at least he'll protect you."

"Papa! Don't be rude!"

"I'm not being rude, just being straight forward. So let's check him out." France circles around Ivan a couple times, "Mmhmm, mmhmm, mmhmm, yea, I got it."

"Not to be rude but you got what?"

"You are ABSOLUTELY perfect for Mon petit garcon."

"PAPA! You are embarrassing me." I wined. Ivan just took my in his arms and held me close away from France's eyes.

"Fine, I know when I'm unwanted; I'll just leave you two love birds alone. Don't be strangers and Matthew?"

"Yes papa."

"Don't be afraid to ask me on advice about l'amour." He winked and blew us a kiss goodbye.

"Are we going to have anymore interruptions?"

"I hope not." Our prayers were answered and there were no more interruptions. We enjoyed a nice dinner at an Italian restaurant. I ordered spaghetti and Ivan ordered steak rare. The poor Italian looked like he was going to be sick so a German had to give Ivan his plate. As I was eating my spaghetti some of the sauce got on my cheek and Ivan leaned over and licked it off. I blushed and bit my lip but continued eating. After dinner we walked around the park holding hands and ate Japanese green tea ice cream and pocky in front and made a wish with the wishing well. Once I threw my quarter in Switzerland and Liechtenstein walked by.

"Brover? Can we make a wish?

"No Lillie, it is a waste of money."

"Oh, well in that case, couldn't we use something else?"

"No, that's not the point of the wishing well, you are suppose to through in some coin for a wish." Switzerland gazed off to space and blushed a little bit, "No you idiot that won't do."

"Big brover? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yea, sorry. Just….here have this coin, make a wish." Then Switzerland mumbled to himself something that sounded like, _why won't that stupid Austria get out of my head? I don't like him._ After that we strolled back to the car and shared a kiss before going back to his house. "Today was amazing, thank you."

"You're welcome Matvey ^.^" The drive home wasn't long but I still fell asleep in the car and Ivan had to carry me into bed.

*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*

So the car is on this website /2008/12/19/another-russian-car/#more-2176, if you can't tell I know absolutely nothing about cars but this chapter was kind of fun to type and it put me into a good mood. Please review my lovely dears oooooo translation notes

Mon fils chéri- my darling son

Mon petit garcon- my little boy

Is it sad that I could hear Liechtenstein and Switzerland's voices?


	12. Final Chapter

So I am dreadfully sorry, it has been more than an entire year since I've uploaded anything to this story. I apologize I have been terribly busy and have either had no inspiration to write, I had writer's block, or I just didn't feel like it. So I said this one would be longer and we are going to see someone we haven't met since chapter 1...Let's go.

*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*

Ivan tossed me in the car after the meeting.

"Where are we going?" Ivan just shushed me and drove until we reached a NCG theater.

Ivan took my hand and lead me to the concessions stand. "We would like a number two with two cokes. Also we need two tickets to go see Silence of the Lambs in 3D." Ivan looked down at me with a smile asking if the movie choice was ok. I nodded and snuggled closer to him. No one would be able to tell but I love the Hannibal Lector movies and the books.

"Feliciano it was just a fly. It is not going to eat you or attack you in any shape or form."

"Are you sure Ludwig? It didn't sound like a fly." I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Germany and Italy. Normally when we are amongst other countries we say the country name but in public we use our human names that way we blend in.

"You are in theater 3 which is all the way down the hallway to your left."

"Thank you," I mumble as Ivan and I walk towards the theater with our concessions. I lead us all the way to the middle and top of the seats, mostly because that is the best to be and partly because Ivan is really tall and would hinder the ability to watch the movie clearly.

The movie began and I was immediately surprised at how they could make this movie 3D. Halfway through the movie I felt Ivan shift beside me. "What's wrong Ivan. Are you ok."

"Russia use to skin people alive and hang their skins around the battle grounds like trophies."

"Should we go?" Ivan nodded slightly and we got up and left. Instead of getting into the car I dragged my love into a bar. Not my best idea but I hoped the large amount of testosterone and the loud noises would cheer him up. As we were about to walk into the bar Ivan tensed, I tugged his arm gently assuring him that it was ok. We grabbed a table in the corner of the bar that way we could observe and talk without being observed by others too much. I heard Italy say, "_I like big parties. You have more privacy in larger parties than you do smaller ones_." How true that was. Everyone is focused on each other or the group they came with in large parties but in smaller ones you have to entertain each other, everyone can see you and they will notice your movements.

"That doesn't answer my question Feliciano. Would you like to go home?" Germany grabbed Italy's hand and pulled the tiny nation to him.

"_They're real. Here. Let me show you_." The blonde nation obviously irritated shook his head.

"We are going home, once you start quoting _The Great Gatsby_ it will just lead to quoting _Catcher in the Rye_ and then you start speaking more nonsense about your past and we can't have anyone find out what we really are. You are drunk we are leaving."

"_Certain things, they should stay the way they are. You ought to be able to stick them in one of those big glass cases and just leave them alone._" Even though Italy was terribly drunk it was true, some things should never change. Children should be able to stay young and oblivious to the cruelties of the world and the ones who know tragedy should protect them. I wish that would have happened to me, I wish mama would have protected me from my papas and maybe I would be different.

"Don't ever change Kanada, you are wonderful just the way you are."

"How do you do that Ivan? How can you tell what I am thinking?"

"I can see it in your eyes and your movements. When you are imagining a beautiful life your eyes sparkle, your take deeper breaths, and you sit a bit straighter. When you think about your past or anything saddening your eyes close slightly, your take in shallow breaths, you nibble at your lower lip, and you slouch." I blush slightly and turn away.

"You really do pay attention to everything don't you?" He cocks his head to one side and smiles.

"May I get you two anything to eat or drink?" I nodded and asked for Canadian Whiskey and Ivan ordered the same thing. It shocked me slightly that Ivan didn't want a screwdriver or anything else that contained Vodka, but I didn't show it or ask about it. The waiter took a minute to place the drinks on the table and then silently and walked away.

"That's strange, they are suppose to ask if we want anything else." Ivan's face went blank and he grabbed the glass that was closest to me. "Are you ok dear? You've been acting strange since we got here." He downed the glass in one swallow and nodded.

"Da, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." The minute he finished that sentence he bent over in a coughing fit. I stood up to assist him but he put up a hand waving me away. He sits up and grabs the other drink and downs it again. Not two seconds later he was coughing again and this time blood spilled from his lips. This time I ignored his request to have me stand back. I grabbed a napkin and started to wipe the blood from his chin.

"What's wrong Ivan?" I said as tears of worry formed in my eyes.

"Someone -cough- poured a str-cough cough- poison into our -cough- drinks." My mouth was agape with horror. Ivan composed himself enough to silence most of his coughing. "It must have been my sister trying to -cough- kill you. She used a poison even my body hasn't built up a strong resistance to. -Cough-" I began to cry, I didn't care if we were in public or not, no one notices me anyway. Ivan tried to stand up but he fell over immediately and threw up a large puddle of blood. Some girl screamed and someone else yelled "Call the ambulance." All I could do was cry and try and cuddle him as he lay on his side reassuring him that things would be alright.

The trip to the hospital was short, they rushed Ivan to the er to see what was wrong, I followed even though I wasn't suppose to. It's not like they could see me anyway. I watched the doctors as they rushed around the room plugging him into machines to keep track of his vitals. One of the nurses said that he was in a bar when the ambulance was called, and she suggested a stomach pump. I watched with tears in my eyes as my love was being poked and prodded by needles and tubes.

"You're going to be alone again. You are going to be invisible to everyone. He hates you, I hope you know. Ivan has never loved you, he was just using you."

"For what? For sex? Well let's see that's only happened once. He has never used me." I reply mentally.

"He has, he uses you to help get his crazy sister away from him. It's the only reason he's kept you alive. He uses you to seem like he's not such a bad guy so it draws in the rest of the countries into trusting him. After all their guards are down Russia can take over and destroy everything."

"No! You lie."

"He wants nothing to do with you, he never wanted you."

"You lie, you lie," I repeat holding my hand flush against my head trying to block out the voice.

"Poor little Canada, weak and useless, will now forever be alone in the world again."

"SHUT UP! Shut up shut up shut Up!" I scream out loud. The doctors and nurses looked at me with questioning looks on their faces.

"Who let him in?"

"No one sir, the door has been locked so no one could interfere." replied one nurse.

"No one ever saw him enter the room." said another nurse.

"I want him out, he can't be here." A few nurses led me out of the room while I sobbed.

Hours passed and they finally let Ivan out of the E.R and put him in his own room. I followed in and sat down right next to my love and held his hand. Eventually the tears stopped and everything was silent.

"Matvey?"

"Yes Ivan? What do you want?"

"I must go, I must leave you now." A tear slid down the side of his face.

"No you can leave me, please don't go."

"I must, my body is growing weak. I'm so tired," he sighed heavily as more tears fell.

"No, don't leave me. Promise me you won't leave."

"I can't make promises I might not be able to keep you know that. But I need you to promise you will never forget me and our memories together."

"I promise…..I promise Ivan." Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I climbed up onto the hospital bed with him and gave him a deep loving kiss. By then his lips were going cold as the life was fading from his limp body.

"Matvey I see an angel with a vase full of sunflowers. They are so pretty but they don't even come close to being as beautiful as you. She says that I'm going to a place with no more snow and it will be filled with as many sunflowers as I want …..I'm going to miss you…Matvey, my lov….." The machine keeping track of his heart beat goes into this continuous noise were there are no breaks.

"IVAN DON'T LEAVE ME OH GOD PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" The salty tears began to flow like rivers down my face. "Ivan don't leave me alone. Who will be there to keep me safe when I have a bad dream? Who will make me smile even on my worst days now? Come on tell me who because as far as I've known only you can do those things, please don't leave me."

"Excuse me but you will have to get off of the bed we need to help him." The Doctor says. That damn person didn't even have a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"NO!" The 2 nurses that walked in with the doctor had to pull me off of him. I let them peel my body off of his. As soon as I was off of Ivan I quickly moved my hand and grabbed a pen that was in the breast pocket of there scrubs and stabbed my jugular vain.

My life flashed before my eyes...

"You bloody wanker!" England yelled across the room at America.

"Dude England it was just a suggestion." With that England throw his tea at Alfred. These meetings are always the same…America suggest something completely stupid, England voicing his opinion on that idea, France butts in, The arguing continues for half and hour before Germany decides to get up and take control of the meeting...

*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*

So the end :) ? I hope you enjoyed...So yea...


End file.
